Freddie spends the night
by DanStall
Summary: Slash, Carly and Sam are at camp. Freddie spends the night with spencer. what'll hapen? find out


*This content contains mature content, if you are under age, or if where you live they don't allow this stuff, please leave now.

*I do not own iCarly

Now that the legal crap is outa the way, lets start the story:

Spencer's POV:

_Yes! Finally! Home alone at last! _Spencer thought to himself. Carly and Sam decided to go summer camp for the next month. That mean Spencer is home alone. Except for Freddie next door, but that's okay. Spencer actually likes Freddie. In fact, since Carly was gone. Spencer was nice enough to let Freddie sleep over. Anything's better than staying with his mom. So Freddie Said yes in a heart-beat.

Door Bell rang.

"Coming!" Spencer shouted. He opened up the door to find Freddie with his sleeping bag. "Freddie, you're here early."

"Yeah, well, if you had a mom like me, you would be too," Freddie said.

"Okay, well, come on in."

Freddie stepped inside. "It feels so weird being here without Carly and Sam."

"Yeah, well, who cares, we're FREE MEN!! How about I fix us some spaghetti tacos to celebrate!"

"Awesome!" Freddie said. "Hey Spencer, can I use your bathroom."

"Sure, use the one in my room."

"Okay."

As Freddie was leaving, Spencer was looking at Freddie's sexy, smooth legs, and the back of his shorts. He was imagining fucking that tight ass of his. Spencer has had a huge crush on Freddie since forever, and he planned on fucking him tonight.

He was planning on waiting to do it at night, but since Freddie was in the bathroom, he decided to see what would happen if he just walked right in.

Freddie was in the bathroom, but he wasn't using the bathroom. He was jerking off, nude. He was thinking of Spencer while he was doing it. He didn't bother to lock the door since the only person in the house was Spencer, and he wouldn't just barge in like his mom would. That is, he thought that until he saw the door open.

"Hey Freddie I was wondering whoa!!" Spencer said when he saw Freddie naked with a boner on the toilet seat.

"SPENCER!" Freddie shouted. "What are you doing in here?"

"Well," Spencer began. "I came in here to get some shampoo to bring to the other bathroom. But now I'm too horny to do that. Can I join you?"

Freddie was taken by surprise when he heard Spencer say that. "Huh?"

"Well, since Carly's always here, I never get a chance to jerk off, and I'm really horny right now. And it looks like you are too. So why don't we just do it together?"

"Um…okay. Sure." Freddie was excited, and he got so hard that it hurt.

"Cool." Spencer said. "Let's go on my bed and do this." As Spencer said this he stripped. He took of his shirt first. Then he slowly slid his pants down, revealing that he had no underwear. Once he was finished taking off his pants, Freddie couldn't keep his eyes off Spencer's cock. It was hard and looked to be about 10 inches, almost 11.

"It's HUGE!!!" Freddie said. He couldn't keep himself from saying that.

"Thanks, I know." Spencer said back. "Yours isn't so bad yourself for someone in eighth grade."

"Thanks," Freddie said.

"Now," Spencer said. "Are we gunna talk, or have some fun?"

"I'm up for fun." Freddie said, "But can you carry me?"

"Well sure I can," Spencer began, "But it'll cost you."

"Cost me what?"

"A fuck."

"Well, I'm sure my ass can take it."

And so, Spencer grabbed Freddie and picked him up like one would hold a baby. He brought Freddie to his bed, swung Freddie's legs over him, and started fingering his ass.

First he put in one finger. When he saw that Freddie wasn't in pain, he put in two. Freddie winced a little. He put in a third finger. This time Freddie cried out in pain.

"I can stop if you want Freddie."

"No, don't. It feels to good"

"Okay." Spencer took out some lube, took out his fingers, and lubed up his ass real good, the same for his cock. He thrust his cock in Freddie. Freddie cried out in pain and pleasure. He fucked freddie ood and hard.

"Freddie!! I'm....I'm CUMING!!!" He pulled out his cock, and came all over freddie. He came so much that it seemed like Freddie's whole body was covered in milk.

"That was good." Spencer said. "Now let's go get you cleaned up."


End file.
